The Dying Wish
by lovewithnolimits
Summary: What happens when Haurhi is mugged?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the really short chapter theres a reason for it. Please trust me it gets alot better. Just keep reading on! Please.**

**(I dont own anything but my own ideas.)**

**

* * *

****Prologue/Chapter 1**

"GE T HER SURGERY!"

Everything was blurry. I couldn't see where I was. The only thing I could see was the burning lights above and a blurry figure.

It had long hair…. Maybe it was my dad… or my mom… no mom's dead. Oh, God did I die… "Haruhi! Can you hear me!" It was my dad.

He was holding my hand. There were people running after us. "HARUHI!" Everything was a blur. To me they just looked like colored blobs running after a girl being carried away by her father.

I felt something go into my arm. It was a needle. "What is that!"I could still hear my dad. "It's a drug to make her sleep while she goes through surgery."I went through some big metal doors and from there everything went

black.

* * *

**Honestly it will get better. This is my first story. So work with me people.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Super duper uber sorry that it took me forever to put these up! it took like 3 days to finally figure out how to freakin put these up.. boy do i feel stupid... (i dont own anything but my ideas.)**

I never thought something like this could have happen to me...

I was still completely asleep but I could someone going on and on and on endlessly. Hearing the noise was like an electric shock to your brain.

Of course I knew that was Tamaki. He was ranting over and over about how it was his fault. I started hearing a beeping noise.

The endless Tamaki rant stopped. * bleep-bleep-bleep-bleep* That was all your could hear, along with the scurry of feet.

Someone had taken my hand and was trying to talk to me.

"Haruhi… can you hear us?"

I could hear everything but my eyes felt like weights.

I was awake. But my body felt dead to the world. I couldn't talk because there was a tube in my mouth. I tried all I could to squeeze my hand.

"AHH!"

"What Tono!" I could hear the twins.

"She moved her hand…"

"You moron that's what the beeping means. She's awake." Kyouya was there too.

"Really Kyo-chan! She doesn't look awake…" Hunny-senpai was there so I figure Mori-senpai was there too.

Everyone was there.

My mind went blank for a second. I had started asking myself a ton of questions. My head was starting to throb even worse.

Where was my dad… Why where they here? Was I in a hospital? What happened again?

* * *

**GAHH! I hate how short there are but there is a reason! The reason shall be soon. Please benice and pateint with me. Ill get the otheres up soon ive already written them so it should be soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Flashback/Chapter 3**

******Hope you like it... **

*"Haru-chan!"

There was a knock at my apartment door.

"Hello?"

"Haru-chan! Are you ready!"

It was Sunday and me and the guys were all going to the shopping center because they couldn't wait to see what a "commoner's" shopping center look like. It's really exhausting to go anywhere with these guys. But I put up with them anyway cause there my friends… It's still kind of weird calling them that.

I told my dad is was leaving but then remembered that he wasn't home. So basically I was talking to air. The thought made me laugh.

I started walking down the stair to find myself being carried to the shopping center in a stretch limo.

"Uh… you guys… we can always walk there… it's just up the street. The limo is a bit much."

"Nonsense! Beautiful people should never walk to where they are going! They are to carry themselves with grace and beautiful cars. Let us be off then."

"Whatever Tamaki-senpai. Let's just get going."

That's how I found myself riding in the limo in between the twins. Tamaki in his little cushion of sadness, Hunny-senpai complaining about needing cake, Mori-senpai just looking at him and nodding and Kyouya writing in his book.

We were on our way and there was no turning back.

* * *

**Once again im really sorry how short there are. Its just the way i write. I hop you enjoy and are patient. the reason is almost upon us...**

**once again again... i dont own anything but my ideas. thnks!**


End file.
